Staying Overnight A Glee Fanfiction
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Jake, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Blaine and Sam all spend the night at the school, due to a dare made from Brittany. They soon all realize their feelings for each other, but things all take a turn when certain things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, I really wanted to make a story like this. A story with hints of romance, and eventually getting more. The ships in this story, are the ships that I have. If you have any requests for stories about Glee or the Glee Project, or others, feel free to ask. But you have to tell me what show, just in case I dont know what show you're talking about. Please let me know what you think!

Summary- Jake, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Blaine and Sam all spend the night at the school, due to a dare made from Brittany. They soon all realize their feelings, But things take a turn for the worse when they all start fighting.

Hints of, Karley, Jyder and Blam. (:

PG-13. Talks about sex, violence, drugs, language, things like that.

Enjoy!

Kitty quickly made her way into the school, hoping the video camera's wouldn't catch her. She slid in, and quickly locked the door behind her. She looked around, no body in sight. She sighed heavily, and put the key right back into her pocket. She started to head for the choir room, when somebody creeped up behind her. They laid their hand on her, making her yelp loudly. She spun around, and saw Jake and Ryder behind her, laughing. She rolled her eyes, and pushed them. "You guys suck." She snapped. They just continued to laugh at how scared the girl was. "Did ya get all the doors locked?" Ryder asked. Kitty nodded, and she started walking towards the choir room. "Brittany was so wrong.. We can spend the night here, its not that scary." Jake said, crossing his arms. "Well, the ladies might get a bit scared, but not us. We're rock solid." Ryder said, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh really?" They heard somebody ask. Ryder screamed and jumped into Jake's arms. They saw Marley behind them, and sighed. "Ahem, yeah... F-for sure." Ryder stuttered out. "Dude..." Jake said, looking at how Ryder was still in his arms. "Oh, right." Ryder hopped out, and straightened his shirt.

"We should make a bet then." Marley said, feeling confident. "Cool. If us manly men can make it through the night, without getting scared, the girls have to..." Jake started, but couldnt figure out what they should do. "Wear a kick me sign!" Ryder said, happily. "Ryder, we need to think deeper than that.." Ryder nodded, and looked around. "You guys have to put on a show for us." Jake responded, crossing his arms. Ryder chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "Huh?" Marley asked, confused. She was only 16, she didnt know what 'putting on a show' meant. "Like, you know... Be sexy, act like you're the hottest thing in this place. Maybe even, strip a little bit?" Jake answered. Marley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and then you guys have to make out." Ryder said, rubbing his hands together, evilly "Too far dude.." Jake rubbed his forehead, and shook his head. "Fine.. We'll put on a show for you.." Kitty said, walking back. "Kitty, I thought you were gone?" Ryder asked.

"No, I've been here to whole time.. If me and Marley can make it through the night, all the guys have to run around the school, buck naked. Right down to the socks." Kitty held her hand out, waiting for one of the guys to shake it. "I have nothing to hide. Fine." Jake said, shaking her hand. "Well, Ryder?" Ryder looked at Jake, not sure what to say. He didnt want to be naked in front of everyone, but he did make this bet in the first place. He sighed, and finally gave in. "Alright. Deal. What about Blaine and Sam though?" Ryder asked. "We cant tell them about it." Marley laughed. They all agreed, and headed for the choir room. "Kitty, I dont know if I can 'put on a show', considering how insecure I am." Marley whispered. "Then dont get scared." Kitty said, walking in. Marley sighed, and followed.

Sam was sitting in the chair, on his phone, texting Brittany. Blaine was just sitting at the piano bench, looking at him. He didnt want Sam to date Brittany, he wanted Sam to date him. Nobody else. "Where were you guys?" Sam asked, putting his phone back into his bag. "Uh, nothing. Just locking up." Kitty answered. Sam nodded, and got off his chair. "Brittany said that we'll never make it the night.." Sam added, shaking his phone in his hand. "Well, she's wrong. We're going to make it the whole night!" Ryder shouted, no worries at all. He knew that he could do it. No doubt in his mind. "You sound confident, especially for someone whose gonna lose." Marley whispered into Ryder's ear. She couldnt wait to see Ryder and Jake lose, and have to strip to the whole school. Seeing that would definitely be the highlight of her day.

Kitty looked over at the two, and rolled her eyes. "Ryder, come with me. We should get some snacks for later. And I REALLY dont wanna go alone." Kitty begged. "Why, too scared?" Jake added. "No, I just dont think I can carry it all by myself. We'll have to get a lot of food, considering we have fat pants with us." Kitty said, looking over at Marley. Marley's face dropped to the floor, and almost immediately tears formed in her eyes. "Kidding. No need for the water works." Kitty said, starting to laugh a bit. "Ryder, come on." She took Ryder's arm, and practically dragged him out. Marley found a seat near the back, and sat there, feeling ashamed. She always felt like that whenever Kitty teased her. It was humiliating.. "Hey, dont listen to her.." Blaine said, trying to comfort her. "Shes an idiot." Sam said, walking over to her. "No.. No she isn't." She didnt think Kitty was an idiot, she actually thought the complete opposite.

Kitty was right, all the time. Marley smiled through the pain a lot, but nobody knew how much. Even thinking about past insults made Marley upset. Sam put his arm around Marley, and brought her closer. Jake looked over at them, a bit uncomfortable. He didnt know what to say, he never did. He felt sick to his stomach every time he saw Marley hurt, because he couldnt do anything about it. "I think Im gonna go find Ryder and Kitty now.." He said, leaving the room quickly. "Hey Mar?" Sam asked. She looked up at him. "What?" She responded quickly. "Can you go grab some stuff from my locker?" He asked. "Sure, it'll get my mind off of things.." She said, getting up. "Thanks. Grab my bag?" He said, writing down his combo for the lock. He handed it to her, and watched as she left. "What did you need?" Blaine asked, confused. "Nothing, I just need to get her out of the way." Sam said, hopping up. He headed for the doors, and quickly locked them. He then went over to the piano, and grabbed his bag. "Um, Isn't she getting your bag?" Blaine asked, suspiciously "I stuffed one in there just in case of a situation like this. I had to get her to leave somehow anyways.."

"Why?" Sam took some things out of the bag, and dumped them on the piano. He took out a baggy with what looked like marijuana in it. "For this." Sam laughed. "We cant.." Blaine said, crossing his arms. "It'll be fine. I just need a little hit." He grabbed some tissue, and unfolded the pieces. He poured a bit of the drug into each of the tissue's. "W-why?" Blaine stuttered. "Me and Brittany have been fighting lately and I just need my fix." He said, rolling the tissue's up. Blaine just stared at the tissue's, concerned. Sam noticed, and just rolled his eyes. "Calm down Warbler. You dont have to do this if you dont want to. Though, it'd be pretty cool." Sam said, grabbing a lighter out of his pocket. "So, you in or out?" Sam asked, holding out one of the tissues.

Blaine bit his lip, and looked at the drug. He couldnt do this if he wanted a good future, he could get addicted. He would never get into N.Y.A.D.A with an addiction to drugs, and he'd never make it in New York. But, doing this would get him closer to Sam. Blaine sighed, and looked at Sam. "Im in." Blaine took the tissue, and looked back at Sam. Sam put his own into his mouth, and quickly lit it. He puffed on it, and breathed it out. He coughed, and smiled. "Thats the spot." Sam said, starting to chuckle. "Come on Blaine.. It'll be fine." Sam said, holding up the lighter. Blaine nodded, and put the smoke into his mouth, nervously. "I was scared my first time too." Sam reassured him.

Sam held the lighter up, and quickly flicked it on. He put it up the the smoke, and lit it. Blaine puffed on it, the same way Sam did. The smoke intoxicated Blaine's whole body, filling his lungs with pure ecstasy "Hold it in Blaine. Its even better." Sam said, smiling. Blaine nodded, and did as he was told. He kept it in, but not for long. He quickly let the smoke out of his mouth, and coughed loudly. Sam took another puff and let the smoke fill the air. "Come, sit down." Sam said, finding a chair.

"Alright." Blaine said, taking the seat beside Sam. "What are you waiting for? Take another hit." Sam said, chuckling. "Oh.." Blaine said, looking at the drug. "Newbie.." Sam sighed. Blaine put the drug in his mouth, and breathed it in. He took the drug out of his mouth, but kept the smoke in. He slowly let it out, feeling the ecstasy stay in his body longer. He started coughing again, but this time laughed a bit too. "Now what?" Blaine asked, looking at Sam. "Now, we wait."

Marley finished searching through Sam's locker, and quickly pulled the bag out. She shut the locker, and quickly locked it. She headed for the choir room, and tried to open the door. But it was locked. "Damn.." She mumbled to herself. She glanced over, and saw Jake sitting on the floor. He looked like he was in pain.. She quickly ran over to him, and saw that he was crying. She knelt down, and put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" Marley asked, concerned. "I-I saw K-Kitty and Ryder.. T-They were k-kissing." He managed to get out, through his sobs. "Its alright Jake.. She isn't worth it." She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. Jake closed his eyes, and just thought to himself. Why did Marley have to say _SHE?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So, this chapter will be worse than the last chapter with the words. I know there wasnt much swearing in the last one, and I put the warning, but that will be accounted for here too. And I really dont know the ages of everyone, so for the stories sake, Ryder is younger than Jake, Kitty is younger than Marley, and Blaine is younger than Sam. (: Please let me know what you think

Summary- Jake, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Blaine and Sam all spend the night at the school, due to a dare made from Brittany. They soon all realize their feelings, But things take a turn for the worse when they all start fighting.

PG-13; Swearing, drugs, violence, talk about sex.

Hints of; Karley, Jyder and Blam.

Enjoy!

Marley held Jake in her arms for what felt like hours but was probably something like two minutes. "Well, we should probably get back to the choir room." He said, getting up. "Its locked." Marley warned him, but he didnt care. He ran straight to the room, and knocked s on the door. Blaine and Sam were in there, the effects of the drugs starting to kick in. "I.. I.. I'll get it." Blaine said, getting up. He stumbled over to the door, and opened it up. "Jake! Hey man! How ya doing?!" Blaine shouted, his breath hitting Jake in the face. "Whoa... Your breath.." Jake said, swatting the air near him. "Are you guys smoking in there?" Marley asked, looking at the smoke in the air. "Hell yeah." Sam shouted in the back. "Guys! We cant leave any trail that we were here!" Jake shouted. "Whatever. Me and Blaine are gonna finish getting high in peace." Sam said, getting up from him chair. He snickered, and quickly closed the door.

"Those guys are so stupid.." Jake said, angrily. Marley bit her lip, and looked at Jake. "They're just trying to make tonight worth while.." Marley told him, like Jake was being stupid at the moment. "They're going to get caught." Jake said, starting to walk off. "Maybe, but thats their fault. Not ours." Marley said, trying to calm Jake down. "Whatever.. I need to go find Ryder and Kitty." Jake said, walking away. Marley followed, and they looked around. "Marley, can I please be alone?" He asked. Marley stopped, and frowned. "W-why?" "Because! I just need to be alone, okay?!" He yelled, which made Marley flinch. Jake ran down the halls, away from Marley. He opened the gym doors, and saw Kitty sitting there, alone. "Where's Ryder?" He asked, walking over to Kitty. "How should I know? He ran off after I kissed him.." She answered, resting her head on her palms. Jake nodded, and started to leave the gym. "Wait!" She shouted, standing up. "What?" He asked, turning around. Kitty ran over to him, and grinned at him. "Why'd I ever break up with you?" Kitty asked, running her fingers up Jake's arm.

"I broke up with you." "And it was so stupid of you.. We look so great together, and you know what would look even better?" She asked, moving closer to him. She pressed her lips against his ear. "You and me doing something so ungodly..." She whispered. She moved herself down, and started kissing his neck. "K-Kitty... S-stop" He pushed Kitty away, and she just crossed her arms. "Why doesn't anyone like me?" Kitty asked, running off. Jake sighed, and started looking for Ryder again. He walked into the locker room, and heard the sound of water running. Jake creeped over to the showers, and saw Ryder standing in the shower, washing himself off. Jake knew it was wrong, but he couldnt help it. He hid behind the lockers, and watched as the taller boy showered.

Jake bit his lip as he watched Ryder wash his body clean. Shivers ran through his boxy, as he continued to chew on his lower lip. He started picking at his fingers, hoping to get this feeling away. He was so confused when it came to his sexuality. He didnt like it when people asked about it or even hinted at what he was. He might of been straight, this could all be just a phase. But what he did know was that he was getting tingles from watching one of his best friends take a shower. Something that he does every week after basketball practice, but right now it seemed so surreal. Like he was actually experiencing this for the first time.. Jake would never forget the day after the first practice, the actual first time he saw everything.

That was the moment that he knew he sort of had feelings for the guy. He just watched how amazing his body was, took it all in. While still managing not to let Ryder know that he was admiring him.

_Jake, what are you thinking? He's your best friend.._ Jake shook the thought from his head, in fury. His conscience would tell him how bad of an idea it would be to be with Jake, but sometimes it told him to love Ryder. And never let him go. Right now, it was sort of in between. From telling him to resist Ryder, and run off, to telling him to jump in the shower with Ryder and just hold him. He always suspected Ryder felt the same, he never had a girlfriend, never really had a crush on anybody, except for that short little bit that he liked Marley. "Jake?" He heard the Ryder say, and suddenly his whole world dropped. Jake shook his head, and looked at Ryder. "Hm?" Jake asked, un sure of how to get out of this situation. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, just got in here. I was looking for you, and saw you in here. I was just leaving." Jake answered abruptly, trying to leave the room as quick as he could. "Wait!" Ryder said, grabbing a towel placed on the rack beside the shower. He quickly shut the water off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He strolled over to Jake, and smiled. "Why were you looking for me?" Ryder asked, shaking some water out of his hair. "I-I uh... I dont know. Just felt like looking for y-you." Jake muttered. Ryder chuckled and made his way to the lockers to get his clothes out. "So why were you taking a shower anyways?" Jake asked, unsure as to why he would shower at that time of night. "Meh, just felt like getting clean." Ryder said, grabbing the clothes from his locker, and shutting it with a bang. Jake chuckled a bit, quietly. It was ironic to him that Ryder wanted to get clean, but on the other hand, Jake wanted to get dirty. Very, very dirty. He smirked, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Ryder asked, putting the shirt over his head. He slipped it on, and just stared at him. "Um, no w-where?" Jake said, running his fingers through his shaggy hair.

Ryder nodded, and took a hold of some boxers that were stashed in his locker. He turned the other way, making sure not the face the very nervous boy. He dropped his towel, and Jake went into shock. He knew he had just witnessed Ryder naked in the shower, but he's never actually seen him without water splashing on him, covering some certain parts of the boys very fit body. Jake was frozen, he couldnt tell Ryder to put the towel back on, because well, he didnt want to. And he could just leave, Ryder would get curious again. He just stood there, watching as the younger boy slipped on the boxers, and threw the towel into the hamper. "Jake?" Ryder asked, slipping on his jeans. Jake shook his head briefly, and looked at Ryder, who looked really confused about something.

"Yeah?" Jake asked, concerned. "I-I um.. I need to talk to you." Ryder said, walking over to the bench that was perched between the lockers. He sat, and patted the seat beside him and waited for Jake to sit. Jake slowly crept over to the seat, and planted himself firmly on it. "What's wrong?" Jake furrowed his brows, and looked at the boy sitting next to him. "Marley told me that you saw what happened between me and Kitty." Ryder played with his thumbs, and just stared blankly at the floor. "Well yeah. I d-did." "And I heard that you got upset over it, and I just want you to know that I stopped it right when it happened. I didnt want it to happen, I dont like Kitty like that."

Jake nodded, and bit his lip. "I didnt think you really would care that much though, but whatever, its over, and its never happening again. But yeah, Im really sorry you had to see that." He was apologizing? For something he didnt do? That made Jake's feelings all the more confusing. But, what was more confusing than anything was what happened next. Ryder finally looked back up and Jake, and was pushed back by the older boy smashing his lips into Ryder. And to Jake's pleasure, he kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So the last chapter wasnt the longest I know, SORRY. :/ But this chapter will be longer, I really assure you it will. Please review and tell me what you think!

I got a request for Ryder to do something that Jake would think was cute, but since they've already kissed, I dont know how I can incoporate that. I'll try to add that in future chapters, but as for this chapter, I dont think so.

Summary- Jake, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Blaine and Sam all spend the night at the school, due to a dare made from Brittany. They soon all realize their feelings, But things take a turn for the worse when they all start fighting.

PG-13; Swearing, drugs, violence, talk about sex.

Hints of; Karley, Jyder and Blam.

Enjoy!

Ryder had no clue what was happening at the moment, but he didnt care. All he knew was that Jake's lips felt nice on his own. He put his hands onto Jake's jawline and started caressing his face. Jake sealed his eyes shut really tight, and moved his hands down his back. Jake was grinning so wide, and though he couldnt see it, he knew that he could feel Ryder smile back.

Marley ran through the halls, trying to escape the menace that was Kitty Wilde. Marley said something, maybe something she shouldn't have said, which made Kitty very angry. She rushed into the choir room, but saw Blaine and Sam in there, laughing at something. She knew they were high as fuck though, so she decided to leave them. She hopped out of the choir room and saw Kitty standing there. Her eyes opened wide, and she gulped down air. "There you are..." Kitty said, angrily. "Listen Kitty, Im sorry for saying-" Marley started, but Kitty stopped her. "You said that I couldnt land a guy because I was such a bitch..." Kitty whispered, not wanting anymore people to think that. "Can you blame me? You constantly tease me just because Im not as rich as you. Or pretty, or skinny! You made me pass out at Sectionals, isn't that enough?" Marley asked, crossing her arms.

"And who cares that I shop at Walmart? Im happy the way I am.." "Is that why you upchucked every day?" Marley rolled her eyes, and started walking off. "Whatever, Im out of here." Marley headed for the door, but got stopped by Kitty. "You're really gonna give up? We made a deal, if you leave you'll have to do a show for Ryder and Jake." Kitty said, irritated. Marley sighed, and just looked to the ground. "I'll stay, as long as you stop thinking you're better than me. At least for tonight." "Fine, whatever. As long as we get to see Ryder and Jake naked." Kitty laughed. Marley nodded, and started to leave, but Kitty grabbed onto her hand.

"Marley? Can I ask you something?" Kitty said, pulling Marley back. The younger girl looked down, never thinking she'd actually share this with anybody, especially with Marley. "What is it?" Marley furrowed her brows, and laid her hand on her hip. "You know how I kissed Ryder, right?" Marley nodded, and just stared at the nervous girl. "I did it because, well I wanted to stop something. Lately things are changing for me, and I dont like it. I just want things to stay normal." Kitty bit her lip, toughly. "What do you mean?" Marley asked. "It means.. I kissed Ryder because I still wanted to like guys. But lately, I've been sort of.. Liking girls instead." Kitty stared at her feet, and picked at her thumb. "Oh." Was all Marley could say.

"Now you know my darkest secret.. I've never told anybody, never planned on it." Kitty told her, crossing her arms in a way that made her look uncomfortable. "I one time had a dream where I kissed a girl." Marley admitted, brushing some hair out of her face. "Huh?" Kitty looked at her, and closed her lips into her mouth. "Thats my darkest secret." She cleared her throat, and scratched at her wrist. "Oh? Who was that girl?" Kitty asked, going one step closer to her. Marley cleared her throat, and looked back at Kitty. "Do you need to know?" Marley asked, squinting her eyes in uncertainty. "Do I need know. Thats like asking if Jack and Rose were actually on the Titanic." Kitty laughed, mocking her. Marley looked at her, raising an eye brow. "They were by the way." Kitty stepped even closer to Marley, and put her hands on her hips.

"So? Who was it? Tell me or I'll tell Ryder and Jake that you're willing to get naked for them, and if you say no, that you dont mean it." Kitty threatened, angrily. Marley sighed, and looked at the floor. "Oh, and details." Kitty quickly added, before Marley said anything. "It was the other night, I had finished watching a weird movie. It was different, something about love, but forbidden love. I thought about who I could have a forbidden love with. Just girls popped into my head, the last one I thought of was you. So, thats what I dreamed of. We kissed, and had almost done more before I woke up. But when I did wake up... I.." Marley couldnt get the words out, she breathed heavily. "You what?" "I tried going back to sleep. To see m-more."

Kitty smirked, and started stepping back. "I shouldn't have said anything." Marley said, embarrassed Marley ran off, panicking. "Marley, wait!" Kitty shouted, chasing after her. Her pony tail flopped up and down, and her skirt waved back and forth as she ran. She ran down the halls, trying to find Marley as fast as she could. She could hear faint sobbing, but didnt see anything suspicious. "Marley!" Kitty shouted. The sobbing grew louder as she ran. She then caught a dead end, and saw a storage closet. She opened the door, and caught Marley in there, on the ground, crying. Kitty sighed, and sat beside her. "Why are you crying?" Kitty asked, crossing her arms. Marley didnt respond, she just sat there. "I told you a secret and didnt even tear up. So why are you so upset?"

"Because... You didnt admit that you dreamed of us kissing, and liked it." Marley said through her sobs. "Marley, its okay.." Kitty grabbed onto Marley's hand, and sighed. "No, it isn't Because I practically told you that I liked it when you kissed me." Marley whispered, but still sounding loud to Kitty. "It was your dream. Everything feels good in dreams." Kitty tried to reassure Marley, but it didnt really work. "I know but, I dont know if Im supposed to like it." Marley wiped some tears away, and looked at Kitty. "Well, we could test it?"

Blaine and Sam were in the choir room, laughing their heads off about nothing. They were high, and knew nothing about what was going on. "So, what do you wanna do?" Blaine asked, leaning down to lay on the line of chairs that were prepared for the annual glee practice. Sam shrugged and looked over to the piano. He noticed his phone on it, and he quickly got up. But the drugs in his body made it practically impossible not to fall back on his butt. Blaine snorted, and laughed uncontrollably Normally Blaine would help the older boy up if he fell, but that night was different. He watched as Sam struggled to get up, but just gave up after just a few tries. He fell to the ground in defeat, and turned his head to face Blaine. "D-dude. Phone over h-here." Sam said, throwing his hands up. Blaine nodded, and rubbed his eyes. He slowly got up, and laughed victoriously when he successfully stood. He walked carefully towards the piano and grabbed the small phone. "Whoa, this phone is t-tiny." Blaine admired how small it was, even though he had an even smaller phone.

He was fascinated with the phone. He clicked a button and when it turned on he flinched. "Whoa." He whispered under his breath. "Just give me my ph-phone." Sam had a bit of frustration in his voice. He wanted that phone more than anything at that moment. Blaine chucked the phone at Sam, making Sam groan. He started pressing buttons, and eventually got to Brittany's name in it. He pressed it, and he could hear it ringing. When he heard Brittany's voice, his face went blank. He stayed silent for a bit, and bit his lip softly. "Hello? Sam are you there?" She asked. Sam cleared his throat, and started talking. "H-hey Britt. W-we need to talk." He muttered out. "Um, okay."

"I want to break up." Was all Sam said. Blaine looked over to the younger boy, whom was still laying on the ground. He took interest in the conversation "Excuse me?" Brittany asked, anger in her voice. "You heard me." "Sam whats going on? Are you high?" She asked, demanding to know. "High as a kite." He laughed. "Okay, listen bud. You're not breaking up with me, you're high and you dont know what you're saying. See you Monday." She said, about to hang up. "W-wait! Im breaking up with you! I dont love you!" He yelled. He quickly hung up before Brittany could say anymore. He threw him phone on the ground, and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. "W-why'd you do that?" Blaine asked, getting on the ground. He laid beside Sam, and stared at the ceiling too. "Doesn't matter man." That was one of the only coherent things Sam had said the whole time. Blaine looked over at Sam's face, his perfect face. His beautiful eyes, his perky nose, and those lips. Oh those lips made Blaine die. "I dont want to be with her." Sam muttered.

"W-why?" Blaine breathed heavily. "Just 'cause." Sam looked over at Blaine, and smiled. Blaine sighed, and continued to study Sam's face. Those cheekbones were impossibly perfect. The way that his nostrils would flare every time he was angry. How his eyes squinted whenever he was confused. The way he got wrinkles in his forehead whenever he was nervous about something. His lips, whenever he, well his lips were amazing everyday. They were practically begging for attention from passing bystanders. No wonder Santana always joked around with his lips, she knew how they felt against hers, she knew that if she showed any sign that she actually thought they were sexy, she'd never hear the end of it. They may be big, but boy did they make Blaine shiver in all the right places. That tone of red on his cheeks, it made Blaine smile. That tone on his cheeks showed Sam as this innocent little person, but were masking how much he wasnt. And Blaine knew how much innocence Sam had, and it wasnt all that much, at least in his dreams he wasnt innocent.

Blaine was so into looking at Sam's face that he hadn't realized that Sam was holding onto Blaine's hand. He sighed, and clenched the older boys hand. "B-Blaine?" Sam asked. Blaine's eyes shot up to meet Sam's. "Yeah?" Sam smiled, and started biting his lip. "Im still high, you know that?" He asked. Blaine nodded, and looked at him, confused. "So whatever I do in here, it may be because of that." "So, you broke up with Brittany cause you were high?" Sam shrugged, and gave Blaine a half smile. "We should get up." Blaine muttered, getting to his knees. He let Sam's hand go, and tried getting to his feet. "R-Right." Sam got to his knees too, and waited for Blaine to get up. Blaine carefully got on his feet, and looked down at the boy still on the ground. Sam's hand shot up, wanting Blaine to help. Blaine took his hand, and pulled him up slowly.

"Sam?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through his hair. Sam looked at him, and smiled, curiously. "I love you." Blaine immediately said. He then noticed what he said, and wished that he didnt say that. "I gotta go." Blaine said, opening the door. He quickly ran out, and slammed the door shut. He took deep breaths of the fresh air, not the air that was filled with smoke. He sighed, and leaned against the wall. He looked over, and saw the door open.

"Oh fuck." Blaine muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So this chapter will have more Jake and Ryder, but still not much. I just cant figure out something for them, writers block for only Jake and Ryder.

Sorry for not posting for a while! I've been busy with Drama Club at my school, I'm really trying to post more often!

Summary- Jake, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Blaine and Sam all spend the night at the school, due to a dare made from Brittany. They soon all realize their feelings, But things take a turn for the worse when they all start fighting.

PG-13; Swearing, drugs, violence, talk about sex.

Hints of; Karley, Jyder and Blam.

Enjoy!

Jake finally pulled himself away from Ryder, it was hard but they eventually had to talk. When Ryder noticed Jake trying to pry himself away, he stopped kissing him, and let go of Jake. He bit his lip, and crossed his arms. "Sorry..." Jake said, noticing Ryder's expression. "What does this mean?" Ryder looked at Jake, and furrowed his brows. "Huh?" Ryder asked, tilting his head a bit. "Us kissing. What does it mean?" Ryder sighed, and looked to the side. "I dont know. I-I guess, I kind of liked it. But its crazy right?" Ryder looked back at Jake, who was now facing the ground. "Why is it crazy?" Jake asked, not wanting to face Ryder. If he looked at him, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Because, we're two basketball players. You belong with Marley, I belong with-" Before he could answer, Jake cut him off. "Kitty?" Jake mumbled under his breath. Ryder sighed. "No. I told you I dont like Kitty." Jake got angrier. He could feel his temperature rise. He didnt want to get mad at Ryder, that was just how it happened. "Well, I dont like Marley!" Jake shouted. His head flew up, and he looked at Ryder. "Jake.." Ryder grabbed onto Jake's hand, but Jake took it back from him. "Dont touch me." Jake got up, angrily, and stormed off to the door. "Jake calm down." Jake looked back at Ryder and shot a dirty look at him. "Fuck you Ryder." Jake opened the door, and ran out. He slammed the door shut. He saw Blaine sitting on the bleachers, in tears. Jake sighed, and headed over to him.

He sat, and took a sniff. He smelled terrible, just like he bathed in smoke. They stayed silent for a bit, until Blaine decided to break it. "I heard you guys yelling." He looked up, and wiped some tears off his face. "We're teenagers. We're supposed to shout." Jake ran his fingers through his hair, and moved it out of his face. "You dont like Marley?" Blaine curiously asked. Jake shook his head, and cupped his face in his hands. "Do you want to be with Ryder?"

"I-I dont know." He rubbed his face, and sniffed a bit. "Why are you getting so mad then?" Jake rolled his eyes, and looked over at Blaine. "What about you? You're in here, crying your eyes out. Why are so sad?" Blaine remembered what had happened a couple minutes before...

**Blaine heard the door open, and muttered to himself. He saw Sam stumble out. He gently shut the door, and looked at Blaine. "Blaine, I-" "No. Just dont. I'll just go." Blaine said, starting to leave. Sam grabbed onto his arm, not letting him go. "What Sam? Are you just gonna say how you're straight, how you dont like me, how you could never love me? Because I know already." Sam groaned, and looked at Blaine frustrated. "Blaine, Im not high!" Sam told him, pulling Blaine back towards him. **

**"What do you mean?" "I only took a couple hits. Thats only enough to get you buzzed. I broke up with Brittany because I wanted to, not because I was high." Sam shuffled his hands through his hair, and moved some out of his face. "Are you fucking kidding me? All this time, I thought you were doing things because you were high!" Blaine shouted, angrily. "I was, sort of!" Sam defended himself. "No. You weren't You were sober!" Blaine crossed his arms, and tried leaving again. Sam jumped in front of him, and stopped him in his tracks. "Why are you so upset anyways?" **

**"Because.. Because I like you! You cant lie to me like that!" Blaine snapped. He sealed his eyes shut, and rubbed his forehead. "Sam, I gotta go." He pushed Sam aside, and rushed to the gym where he heard screaming coming from the locker rooms. He immediately had burst into tears, and laid his head into his hands.**

"Just... Things." Blaine teared up, even just the memory of what happened made him upset. "With Sam? Tina told me you liked him.." Jake asked. He noticed how Blaine was almost crying, so he wanted to do nothing that could make him upset. Blaine nodded, and rubbed his forehead. "I just.. Want to be with him.. No, I NEED to be with him.. And I just admitted to him that I liked him, and he probably thinks Im insane.." Blaine again started sobbing. "No he doesn't " Jake and him both heard a voice, so they turned to face the door. Sam was standing at the door, leaning against the wall. "Oh god.." Blaine turned back to Jake. "Blaine, you're not insane. I just want to know something." Sam walked over to the boys, and climbed up onto the bleachers. "Jake, do you mind?" Sam asked, glancing over to the doors.

"Oh, yeah. I gotta find Marley anyways." Jake said, running out. Blaine still didnt face Sam, he was too embarrassed. "Blaine..What did I do that upset you so much?" Blaine sighed. "You lied to me." "In my defense, I never said I was high.." Blaine got up quickly, and hopped off the bleachers. "You told Brittany you were high..." He started walking to the door, but got stopped by Sam. "Wait!" He ran down towards Blaine. "This was probably all a joke... I thought tonight would be fun, you were probably just setting me up.."

"Why would I set you up?" Sam grabbed Blaine's shoulder, and turned him around. "Because, you hate me." Sam grabbed onto Blaine's hand, which sent shivers down Blaine's spine. "If I hated you, why would I be holding your hand, why would I care if you're upset, why would I spend time with you?" He started rubbing his palm, and pulled him closer. "I dont know.. To torture me?" Sam rolled his eyes, and just stared at Blaine. "Blaine! Dont you get it?" He shouted. "No. Why dont you explain?"

"I.. I like you! Thats why I broke up with Brittany, thats why Im acting like this tonight, because Im crazy about you!" Blaine sighed heavily, and just stared at Sam. "You.. You do?" Sam nodded, and cupped Blaine's face in his hands. He was about to kiss Blaine, until something that both boys weren't expecting, happened. "Sam?" Somebody said, making both boys turn around. They were both shocked when they saw Brittany standing at the door. "Brittany!" Sam shouted. "I came by because I knew you weren't thinking when you dumped me.." Brittany ran over to him, and jumped in his arms. She pulled him closer, and kissed him lightly. "Yeah, see you guys later." Blaine said, running off. He ran through the halls, in tears once again.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Marley were still sitting in the storage closet, nervous. "What do you mean, we could test it?" Marley asked, twiddling her thumbs together. Its not that she didnt want to, its just that it might not end well.. "To see whether or not you like it in real life, and not just in your dream." Kitty grabbed onto Marley's hand, and smiled. "If it looks like something will happen, we can put a stop to it." Marley bit her lip, and looked at the girl. "I.. I guess we could try." Marley nervously told her. "Alright." Kitty smiled, and got up on her knees. "You're sure?" Marley swallowed some air, and nodded. She closed her eyes, and waited for what was about to come.

Kitty hadn't really thought that Marley would actually do this, that she'd give in. "Kitty, wait." Marley stopped Kitty, and opened one of her eyes. Kitty sighed. She knew it was too good to be true. "Yeah?" Marley opened both of her eyes, and blinked a couple times. "Have.. Have you ever. K-kissed a girl before?" Marley asked, quickly. "Um.. Yeah." Marley wasnt expecting that. Her heart sank that she wouldn't be her first girl. "When?" "It was a couple summers ago.. I had come back from yoga, and she was in the cabin, alone. She was upset, because her boyfriend had just dumped her. I gave her a hug, but before I knew it, we were sort of.. kissing.." Kitty admitted, looking down at her hands. "What was her name?" "Jamie... She was the one who made me a bit curious about who I was."

Marley nodded, and saw that Kitty seemed a bit upset. "You miss her dont you?" Kitty nodded, and took a deep breath. "She wasnt only my first kiss from a girl.. She was my first kiss. I thought that I was in love with her.." Marley bit her lip, and stood on her feet. "Where are you going?" Kitty asked, standing too. "Thanks for telling me this.. But I have to go." Marley quickly kissed her cheek, and ran off. Kitty leaned against the wall, and rubbed her cheek. She sighed happily, and just closed her eyes, and thought about Marley.. "Why cant I just tell her, that I love her?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! This chapter is gonna be sort of different. It will be something that happened in the past, hope you clue in soon.

Summary- Jake, Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Blaine and Sam all spend the night at the school, due to a dare made from Brittany. They soon all realize their feelings, But things take a turn for the worse when they all start fighting.

PG-13; Swearing, drugs, violence, talk about sex.

Hints of; Karley, Jyder and Blam.

Enjoy!

_"And we finish with, downwards dog." The yoga instructor told all the girls who took part in the activity. Kitty quickly did that move, and waited for the lady at the front of the room to release them. "I'll see you guys next time. Goodbye ladies!" She said, letting the girls finish up their move. Kitty dropped onto her mat, in defeat. She had never done yoga before, and boy was she never doing it again. Sweat dripped down her body, as she breathed heavily. "Kitty.. We need to talk." The instructor said, looking at the tried girl. Kitty sighed, and slowly got herself up. She grabbed the towel beside her, and dabbed at her forehead. "Good job today. I look forward to seeing you next time." She patted Kitty's shoulder, and headed off. Kitty groaned, and put the towel around her neck. She was hoping she could just, skip the next yoga meet.. She walked over to the side of the room, and grabbed her water bottle. She opened it up, and took a huge gulp of water into her mouth. She swallowed it, and took a deep breath. _

_"Hey Kitty, you wanna hang?" One of the girls asked. Kitty smiled at the offer. "I cant really. Gotta get some sleep, tomorrow is the big day!" Kitty laughed, and bent down to grab her bag. "Oh right. The day the guys camp from across the lake are coming.. I understand." The girl, whose name Kitty couldnt remember, ran off. Kitty glanced down at her watch, and checked the time. 6:30. She quickly got out of the yoga cabin, and headed for her own cabin. She shuffled through her bag to find her cabin key, stupid instructors made the cabins have locks on them. She moved some stuff around through the bag, but still couldnt find the key. "Shit.." She mumbled to herself. When she got to the cabin she, embarrassed that she had forgotten her key, knocked on the door. "Its unlocked." Her cabin mate, Jamie, shouted out. _

_"Sweet.." Kitty happily opened the door, and set her stuff down. She saw Jamie laying on the bed, she seemed upset. "Hey Jamie.. Whats going on?" Kitty asked, curiously. She took the towel off of her neck, and set it in a hamper full of dirty clothes. "Nothing." Was all Jamie responded with. "So, Im just imagining those tears?" Kitty stepped closer to the girl's bed, and hoped that her new friend was okay. Jamie sat up, and wiped off some tears that were going down her face. "My boyfriend dumped me... Over the phone. What kind of douche breaks up with his girlfriend over the phone?" Jamie again started crying, this time she was louder. Kitty awkwardly crept over to the bed, and sat beside the weeping girl._

_"Sorry Jamie. Like you said, he's a douche. You dont deserve a guy like that." Kitty set her hand on Jamie's shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug. Jamie wrapped her arms around Kitty, and embraced her. "You sure you want to get that close? Im kind of sweaty.." Kitty warned. "I dont care.." Jamie cried into the girls shoulder, staining Kitty's shirt. "I just thought he was the one.. You know?" Kitty nodded, and rubbed the girls back. "Yeah.." Jamie pulled back, and looked to the ground. "I probably sound stupid right now." _

_"Nah.. But what is stupid is that you're crying over that jerk." Kitty wiped away the tears that covered Jamie's face. Jamie looked up at Kitty, and bit her lip. "Can I ask you something?" Jamie asked, looking into Kitty's eyes. "Sure." Jamie sighed, and moved some hair out of her face. "How do you get over guys?" Kitty smiled. "Usually I just get a rebound guy." Jamie furrowed her brows, and tilted her head slightly. "Like.. You'd have sex with them?" Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh.. No! We'd only date. No sex, no kissing, no nothing." Jamie nodded her head in understanding, and looked back into Kitty's eyes._

_"Well.. I think we should-" Kitty got cut off by Jamie smashing her lips into Kitty's. Immediately after, Jamie pulled apart from her. "Oh god.. Im so sorry Kitty. I.. I just.. thought.." Kitty put her finger over Jamie's mouth, and looked at the girl. "Shh. Dont say anything." Kitty moved her hands to cup Jamie's face, and pulled her in. Their lips touched, and right then, a spark was created. _

_They were about to kiss again, but they heard a knock on the door. Kitty quickly pushed Jamie off of her, and ran to the door. She opened it up, and saw their other cabin mate standing there. "Hey, forgot my key.." She said, pushing Kitty aside. Kitty closed the door again, and looked at Jamie. "Sorry." Jamie whispered quietly so that the other girl didnt hear. Kitty nodded, and tied her hair up into a ponytail. _

_It was the last day of camp, and had been a couple weeks since what happened between Kitty and Jamie. They never talked about it, since they just avoided each other the whole time. Kitty glanced over, and saw some girls and guys boarding the bus. She looked for familiar faces, but no luck. Until she saw Jamie waiting at the door. Kitty grabbed onto the handles of her bags, and started to walk to the bus. "Hey Jamie." Kitty smiled, and looked at the girl. "Oh.. Hi." Jamie bit her lip, and stared at the ground. "Wanna sit together on the bus?"_

_"Oh.. Sorry, I already have somebody to sit with." She said, looking around. "Who?" Kitty watched as Jamie waved happily to somebody behind her. Kitty turned around and saw a semi attractive guy heading for them. "Hey babe." He said, wrapping his arms around Jamie. He kissed Jamie passionately, and they boarded the bus. _

_Kitty sighed, and looked at the ground. She had a boyfriend? Kitty ran onto the bus, and grabbed Jamie's shirt. She practically dragged her off the bus, and when they got off, she threw her on the ground. "What the hell Kitty?" Jamie shouted, getting off of the ground. She fixed her hair that had been messed up from Kitty pushing her. "You have a boyfriend?" Kitty asked, angrily. "Whats it to you?" She crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. _

_"I.. I thought.." Kitty couldnt find the words to say, so just stood there awkwardly. "Oh.. I understand now. You thought I had feelings for you." Kitty bit her lip, and looked at the ground. "Well, I dont. I was upset, and vulnerable." Kitty looked up, confused. "And plus. You were the first one I saw afterwards. You were the rebound girl." Jamie pushed Kitty away, and was about to board the bus, but wanted to say something else first. "I never cared about you." She smirked, and climbed onto the bus. _

_Kitty stood there, and clenched her teeth. She ran on the bus, and stood at the front. "You're such a little.. BITCH!" Kitty shouted at her, before sitting in an empty seat. She sighed, and closed her eyes. __**That actually felt pretty good..**_

Ever since that very day, Kitty had always tried to make people feel bad. Just because she never wanted to feel that same feeling she did that day. She thought she could mask her pain by putting others down, but to that very day. 2 years after it all happened, she still had a thought in her mind, that made her upset, so upset she could cry. What would've happened if she never questioned Jamie, if she never saw her boyfriend? If they never kissed?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So lately Glee has been pretty confusing with Kitty and Marley's relationship because we almost never see them together anymore. But anyways, heres the chapter! Enjoy (:

Oh, and there are gonna be like, 2 chapters after this one. I didnt want it to be long.

Brittany kissed Sam repeatedly until Sam pushed her away. "What are you doing? I was gonna get to the fishy lips soon." Brittany asked, confused as to why Sam was leaving. "Brittany, I meant what I said. Im done with you." Brittany took Sam's arm, and pulled him back. "Why though? You were the reason I didnt go back to Santana.. I really like you." Sam sighed, and looked at Brittany. "That was a mistake. Go back to Santana." Sam then ran off, leaving Brittany alone. Sam ran through the halls, looking everywhere he could for Blaine. "Lucky Im in love with my best friend.." Sam heard someone singing. "Lucky to have been where we have been." Sam looked around, and noticed the singing was coming from the bathroom. Sam creeped in and saw Blaine singing that while re gelling his hair.

Sam smirked, and walked beside him. "You're singing my first song from Glee club.." He pointed out. Blaine glanced over. "Is it? Never noticed.." Sam took Blaine's hand and smiled. "How'd you know it was my first one though?" He asked. Blaine turned towards Sam, and took his hand back. "Its a great song. I was just singing it for my own amusement."

"Blaine dont be like this." Sam begged. "Be like what? Like somebody who just got their heart ripped out and stomped on? Well sorry!" Blaine pushed Sam, and headed for the door. "It's not unusual to be in love with anyone.." Sam sang out. Blaine turned around, and furrowed his brows. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked. "Singing the first song you sang for Glee club."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and continued walking. Sam quickly thought to himself. "There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head.." Sam sang. "Really?" Blaine asked, turning around again. "You're perfect, you're perfect, to me!" Sam sang, now shouting lyrics. "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM!" He screamed. Blaine turned around, crossed his arms. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Because I was telling you the truth earlier, Blaine." Blaine sighed. "Just please stop."

"I CAN BE YOUR HERO BABY. I CAN KISS AWAY YOUR PAIN. I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER." Sam shouted out. "This is crazy I didnt even sing this-" Before Blaine could finish, Sam sang even louder. "YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY." He was singing a song that he had sang last year for Mercedes. He grabbed Blaine's hand, and spun him around. When he was done singing/shouting, he pulled Blaine closer, and before he knew it, Blaine finished the gap in between their lips.

Meanwhile, Marley was sitting in the Glee club, thinking about things. She didnt know if she liked Kitty or not. As she was thinking, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly ran over and opened it. "Oh. Hey Jake." She said, letting him in. "Hey.." He said, finding a chair. Marley sat beside him, and tilted her head in confusion. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I just did something really bad." He ran his fingers through his hair, and bit his lip. "What'd you do?" He sighed. "I kissed somebody." Marley's attention rose, as she leaned in the hear who. "Who was it?" She asked. "You." He said, smashing his lips into hers. Immediately she pushed him away, and just looked at him with shock. "What the hell Jake?" She whisper yelled. He laid his face in the palms of his hands. "Im sorry. Im sorry." He mumbled into his palms. He felt like he could throw up. He felt like nothing was right.

Marley could hear Jake starting to get upset. "Jake, I didnt mean to make you sad.. Sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder. Jake started taking repeated shortened breaths. "Whoa. Jake, you're really upset.. What happened?" She asked. He couldnt tell her. He absolutely, without exception, could NOT tell her. He'd be stupid to tell her what happened. "Come on.. You can trust me." She set her hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his head up, and peeked over to Marley. He sighed and wiped his very red face. "I dont know if I can. I ruined everything." He whispered out. "Im sure that isn't true.. Come on. Remember when I kept your secret about how you peed your pants in front of your whole class in grade 8? That was one of your 'biggest' secrets." Marley explained, using quotations with her fingers over biggest.

Jake nodded, and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. "You have to promise you wont tell anybody. And I mean anybody. Not your mom. Not Unique. Not Kitty. Not. A. Single. Word. Of. This." Jake warned. "I promise Jake." She smiled at him sweetly.

"I.. I um. I dont really.. I really dont know how to say this. I- I uh." He stumbled over his words. He sighed heavily. "Whoa, this is hard." He bit his lip, and rubbed his face again. "Just say it. Like ripping off a band aid." She grinned. He closed his eyes tightly. "I kissed somebody." He continued closing his eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "Well.. Who?"

"Somebody that I wish I hadn't of kissed." Marley was getting anxious to know who. Her heart, as well as Jake's, was racing. "I kissed... I, I kissed.. Ryder." He finally got out. Marley didnt say anything. She couldnt find the right words. He opened one of his eyes, and looked at Marley, making sure she was still there. He opened the other one, and bit his lip.

"Well?" He asked, quietly. "I-I well.. I um..." She stood up, and started walking to the piano. She smiled before facing Jake again. "Well, finally." She chuckled out. "Wait, what?" Jake got up too and walked over to Marley. "Ever since you broke up with me because you, and I quote, 'liked someone else', I kind of clued in. You never acted on anybody, but I did see you glance over at Ryder and vice versa."

Jake blushed at how he was caught. "I guess I wasnt very good at keeping it a secret.." Marley raised an eyebrow. "Neither was your lover boy either. When he didnt go after me after we broke up, I knew he moved on." Jake smirked. "What if what happened was just in the heat of the moment though? What if he doesn't like me. What if he thinks I'm a freak."

Marley rolled her eyes. "Listen. Do you know how to see if a guy likes you? Pretend you dont like him. Pretend that you kissed him just because of the heat of the moment. Then you can see if he does." She suggested.

Jake nodded. "Okay. I just need to find him than. Thanks." He rubbed his face, and quickly rushed to the door. "Thanks Mar. You're awesome." He smiled, and winked. When he left, Marley's smile dropped. Knowing that all that romance was going on with everyone else, really hurt her. She wanted that. Marley could have gotten it. If she didnt reject Kitty.

Jake rushed down the halls to find Ryder. He searched in the Cafe, the supply closets, the gym, even the classrooms. He was about to give up, until he thought of the one place he didnt even look in. The locker room. He didnt think he'd still be in there. But he was.

Jake walked in, and saw Ryder sitting in there. He looked like he was thinking about something. "Ryder. Can we talk?" Jake asked. Ryder glanced over, and nodded. Jake smiled, and sat beside him. "Listen. About the kiss earlier. Im sorry. I didnt mean to kiss you." Jake told him. Ryder was confused. "Huh?"

"I don't like you. It was in the heat of the moment type thing. Whatever."

Hearing those words, kind of made Ryder a little hurt. For him, the kiss wasn't at all in the moment. It was something he'd wanted to do for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Last chapter before the epilogue. **

**ENJOY. (:**

Ryder just sat there, across from Jake. "So, you don't like me?" He asked. Jake saw how upset Ryder looked. He didn't want him to hurt. He had his answer. Ryder liked him back.

"I do like you.." Jake said in a whisper that Ryder could hear. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. I was lying.. I wanted to see if you liked me or not, and you do.." Ryder grinned at Jake's comment, and wrapped his arms around him. They just sat there, hugging tightly.

Ryder found the girls, Sam and Blaine. They wanted to document that night with a picture. "Guys! Lets take a picture! I want to remember this night forever." Ryder set his camera on a ledge and put it on a timer.

Kitty rolled her eyes. She hated getting her picture taken. Except if it was her taking the picture, then and only then would she allow a huge flash almost blind her.. That, and when she becomes a famous gymnast who gets paparazzi everywhere she looks.

She finally gave in and got into the picture. Blaine and Sam stood beside each other, Sam had his arm around him. Jake and Ryder stood in the middle, grinning widely. Jake did bunny ears behind Ryder, without him noticing. Before the flash went off, Marley jumped on Kitty's back, making her laugh hard.

When the picture took, Ryder grabbed his camera. "Oh yes. Definitely framing this." Ryder laughed at the picture. Marley grinned, and headed out the doors. She didn't want to be in a room full of people crowded around a camera.

Kitty noticed her walk out, and went looking for her. When she finally spotted her, she smiled. "Hey, Walmart!" Kitty shouted out. She watched as Marley turned her head towards her. Marley walked over to Kitty and crossed her arms.

"Yeah?"

Kitty grinned devilishly. "I wanted to do something."

"What is-" Marley was interrupted by Kitty smashing her lips into hers. Marley gasped which allowed Kitty to stick her tongue in. Kitty ran her hands through Marley's body. Kitty could feel Marley shake under her touch.

When they parted, Kitty was smirking. "What was that for?" Marley asked, almost defensive.

"I wanted you to know that I still like you, even with what I told you earlier." Kitty explained. Marley blushed and took her hand. They kissed once more before heading out of the room.

"Now, all we have to do is trick the boys into losing our bet. They'll have to run around the school naked. It will be good. Lets go." Kitty walked down the hallway with her, looking for Jake and Ryder. When they finally saw them, they grinned. "Lets go." Kitty whispered.

Both girls got into a spot where the boys couldn't see them. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake." Kitty called out in a really creepy voice. "Ryyyyyydeeeeeeeeer." Marley did the same. They watched both boys turn around and look for the voice. "Leeeeeeeeeaaaaaavvvveeeee the schooooooooooool." Kitty laughed slightly at Marley's 'scary' voice.

"Or eeeeeeeeellllllllse yoooooooooou'll dieeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Marley snickered.

"Who is that?!" They heard Ryder shout. "Probably just the girls trying to scare us." Jake presumed. Kitty grabbed Marley's hand and took her down the hallway. "My lockers right here.. Lets get some stuff, and scare them even more."

Kitty opened the locker and looked in it. She grabbed papers and red markers. "Lets go." She shut her locker and brought Marley with her. Kitty uncapped the marker and drew lines on Marley's face, to signify blood. Marley laughed and watched Kitty draw on her. "I bet there's ketchup in the cafeteria. Lets go." Marley took Kitty's hand and brought her into the caf.

When they got in, Marley saw a bucket of ketchup packs in it. She took it and grabbed a plastic knife, from a cup beside it. She opened one of the packs and dipped ketchup on it. She wiped some ketchup onto Kitty's face. "There, much better."

They continued putting the ketchup on until it covered various parts of their bodies. Marley's hands and arms were covered, as well as her cheeks.

Kitty had the same. She grabbed the papers, and wrote little messages on it. She wrote things like, 'Beware!' and 'Doom Ahead!'. Kitty laughed at the notes, knowing they were definitely freak out Ryder and Jake.

"Go put these around and I'll make Jake and Ryder leave the gym. When they read the signs, we'll be around the corner, covered in what looks like blood. It will be great." Kitty proposed. She kissed Marley's cheek, and licked her lips free from ketchup that she tasted.

Kitty ran out with Marley, and headed towards the gym. Marley stayed near the lockers and taped the papers on the walls. "Ahhhhhh!" She heard Kitty scream. She looked over and watched Kitty run away from the gym, laughing. She took Marley's hand and brought her around the corner.

They watched Ryder and Jake head out into the halls and see the notes. "Beware?" Jake asked, slightly shaking. "Don't worry, we're fine." Ryder reassured him, laying his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Marley screamed now. That made both boys jump. Ryder and Jake walked down the hallway, at a faster pace. When they got to the corner, they saw the girls.

"What happened to you guys?!" Jake asked, nervously. "There's someone in here! We watched him shoot Brittany! Blood covered the floor, and us!" Kitty pretended to cry. Marley just pretended to be really nervous.

"Are you serious?" Ryder asked, and grabbed Marley's hand. Marley nodded, and took a deep breath. Kitty turned around and her eyes went wide. She walked over somewhere, where nobody could see. She screamed and fell onto the floor. Marley screamed when she saw her.

"What happened?" Jake asked again. Marley walked over to Kitty, and grabbed her wrist. "She is knocked out." Marley informed them. "The guy must have come back!"

Marley grabbed Kitty and slung her over her shoulder. "I gotta go!" Marley shouted, running off. She threw Kitty over the corner. "I have an idea.." Marley told her.

Jake and Ryder were scared. A. Because they didn't know they were being pranked. B. Because there was a killer on the loose! They heard another scream, so they looked over and saw Marley on the ground. "Guys!" She screamed out.

Ryder just froze in his spot. "Get away before he gets you too!" Marley screamed out. Behind the wall, Kitty was dragging Marley's feet away from the corner so that it looked like the guy was pulling her away.

Jake nodded, and grabbed Ryder's hand. They ran out the doors, in fear.

When Marley was sure they were out, she bursted out laughing. "Oh my goodness. That was awesome!" Marley shouted out. She got up from the ground and hugged Kitty. When they stopped hugging, Marley pressed her lips against Kitty's.

Jake and Ryder were outside, freaking out. They looked around for their cars, but Ryder noticed something strange. "Hey, isn't that Brittany?" He whispered to Jake. Jake looked over and nodded. "The girls tricked us!" Jake shouted, in discovery.

"Wait a minute, that means we have to... Strip in the halls.." Ryder gulped down air and looked over at Jake. "Yup." Jake nodded and crossed his arms, already feeling exposed.

A couple days later, Kitty and Marley walked down the halls, hand in hand. Some people thought it was surprising to see, but if they thought that was surprising, wait until they see Jake and Ryder.

Everyone focused on what Marley and Kitty were doing at the moment. They were shocked on how they were holding hands. But their eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets when they saw Kitty kiss Marley. On the lips!

"Now that we have your attention! I'd like to change your attention to the locker room doors." Kitty called out, turning to the doors.

Everyone watched the doors open and saw Ryder and Jake walk out of them. They were covering up their, little members, with their arms, but their asses were exposed to everyone.

People in the halls laughed hard at the nude boys. Some people shot some pictures that were definitely hitting the internet later. The boys walked slowly so that they could cover up their junk. "This is so embarrassing." Jake whispered to the boy.

They started going after until they just thought, screw it. They uncovered them selves and ran down the hallway. Kitty and Marley were pretty much dead, from laughing so much.

Night well spent.


	8. Chapter 8(Epilogue)

**Hello all! **

**This is the Epilogue of 'Staying Overnight.' **

**I hope you have enjoyed the story! (: **

_10 years later._

"Hey hon?" Kitty called out to her spouse. "Yeah?" They asked, walking in. Kitty watched her wife, Marley Rose-Wilde, walk into the room. "Remember this night?" Kitty asked, flipping through old pictures in a scrap book.

Kitty thought the scrap book idea was super corny, but Marley loved the idea of documenting every moment. Marley peeked at the picture and grinned. "Yeah, how could I forget. It's the night where we had our first kiss." Marley blushed remembering the night.

"It was an amazing night. You know, it took me an hour to get all the ketchup off of me." Kitty glared at Marley, but smiled shortly after. "Took me two hours. So hah." Marley laughed and kissed Kitty on the cheek.

Kitty turned her attention back to the picture and looked at Sam and Blaine. "I can't believe that Sam and Blaine have two kids now. It seems like they just adopted little Mikey, now they have little Sarah. I can't believe Mikey is seven.." Kitty said, still looking at the picture.

"What about us? We have our little angel, Anna." Marley said, looking around. "Where is she anyways?"

Kitty started remembering where their four year old daughter was. "Right, she's at her friends house." Kitty said, turning back to the picture. She looked at Ryder and Jake. "And then, Jake and Ryder are finally tying the night and getting married.."

* * *

Ryder and Jake woke up in their bed, holding each other. Ryder looked at his soon to be husband, and smiled. "I never get tired of waking up beside you in the morning." He leaned forward and kissed Ryder.

He felt some of Ryder's stubble, and laughed. "I love it when you don't shave. Gives me little tickles." Jake commented, getting out of the bed. They both heard a ring come from Ryder's phone, so Ryder quickly grabbed it. "Kitty just sent me a message. She's looking at that picture of us from 10 years ago, you know, the night that we got together?" Ryder reminisced the night.

"How could I forget? It's the night the girls totally freaked us out, and made us lose a bet. Which made us run around the school, naked." Jake groaned at the memory. Ryder just glared at him. When Jake looked up he saw the look on Ryder's face and knew what was going on.

"And of course, the night where we realized we loved each other." Ryder smiled and kissed his fiance. "I want to call Kitty and Marley. See how they're doing, see how Anna is doing." Ryder dialed the number and waited for an answer.

No response.

Turns out right after the text, Kitty and Marley decided to participate in intercourse. They loved doing that whenever Anna was out of the house.

Marley scratched at her wife's back, the way that Kitty liked. They kissed passionately, and Kitty moved her lips to Marley's neck. While Kitty was busy at Marley's neck, Marley lowered her hands all over Kitty's body.

It was a great wake up call.

* * *

Sam walked through the streets hand in hand with his seven year old son, Mikey. Blaine was pushing a stroller that had their one year old daughter, Sarah, in it. "Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Mikey asked Blaine. Their kids called Blaine papa, and Sam daddy. It was kind of cute how they did that.

"Sounds great. But first, I want to play a little ball." Sam looked over at the basketball court, and ran over with Mikey.

Blaine looked down and saw Sarah smiling at her father. Her arms were reached out towards Blaine. "You want out of their? We can watch daddy and Mikey play basketball." He grabbed her and took her out of the stroller. Blaine sat on a bench with Sarah in his arms.

"Sarah, I want to tell you a story. It's about two boys, who fell in love one night. This is the story, of how I fell in love with daddy." He started the story.

* * *

A few months later, Jake and Ryder stood at the front of a chapel, hands together.

"Now Ryder, do you take Jake to lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse? For sickness and in health, for riches and for poor?" Ryder smiled and looked at the boy. "Of course I do."

The pastor repeated what he said earlier to Ryder. "I do." Jake smiled. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Groom. You may now kiss the groom." He told them.

Jake and Ryder shared a kiss, following an uproar of cheer. "Can you believe that they're together because of a bet Brittany made?" Kitty asked, turning to Marley. She smiled and they shared a kiss as well.

At that moment, Sam and Blaine did too.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading 'Staying Overnight.'! I've loved writing this story. (: **

**Hopefully you've enjoyed reading it. :'D**


End file.
